A Night They'll Never Forget
by BaneHardy13
Summary: Changing Seasons Bonus Chapter! Being under all the stress of protecting Jeff, Shannon needs Kimo more than ever, and Kimo is going to be sure Shannon know he’s there…


_**Kimo and Shannon's night to remember…**_

_**Summary:** _Being under all the stress of protecting Jeff, Shannon needs Kimo more than ever, and Kimo is going to be sure Shannon know he's there…

_**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Shannon Moore or Kimo… That would be cool though. I'd keep them in my closet…

Shannon's eyes fluttered open. He felt Kimo's strong arm draped over him. H snuggled to him. It was late at night and kind of cold. Finally he flipped over so he was facing Kimo. He looked so at peace, and it made Shannon smile. He remembered the first day he recognized his feeling for Kimo.

They were walking through the big field in front of Matt's house. It was the first time they had been alone in so long, and Kimo was saying all of these nice things. At first, Shannon was nervous. He wasn't sure how to deal with the butterflies in his stomach. Then, he kissed him and that was it. Shannon feel helplessly in love, and Kimo already had been.

Shannon sighed and kissed Kimo lightly, doing his best not to wake his boyfriend. He then slipped out of the bed and pulled on a jacket. He smiled at Jeff and Matt who were lying together in the bed. They were close, but not too close and it made Shannon giggle. He wondered if Jeff was dreaming about John Cena. He knew Matt was dreaming about Evan Bourne. Those two hadn't seen each other in almost two weeks, and he knew that Matt missed him terribly.

He walked out the door. The wind was blowing a bit, but it wasn't too cold. He walked across the street to the cute little park. He had been wanting to take a nighttime stroll through it for a while, but he felt like Kimo would think he was silly for wanting such a cliché thing. He zipped up his hoodie and examined his breath the was visible in the air.

He found a bench, and sat down. He admired the different colors of fall and let his thoughts wander. He thought about Kimo and smiled. He was the protective type of boyfriend. Always asking if he was ok. Not letting anyone, not even friends, hurt him at all even if it is fun and games. Suddenly, Shannon had an overwhelming desire to feel his arms around him.

"It's cold out here." Shannon jumped at Kimo's voice. Kimo smiled. "Sorry, Baby." He sat down beside him. Kimo pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Shannon rolled his eyes. "I hate kissing you after you smoke."

"Who said you were going to kiss me?" Kimo smiled and him and Shannon laughed.

"You're telling me, you followed me all the way down here, and wasn't even expecting a kiss?"

Kimo shook his head victoriously and took another drag of his cigarette. Unlike Kimo had been hoping, Shannon did not reach in and give him one of those gentle amazing kisses, he looked back up at the trees. Kimo noticed this. It wasn't like his boyfriend to act so distant. Shannon was always very affectionate.

He took Shannon's hand and lace their fingers together. Shannon smiled at the gesture. He snuggles to Kimo's shoulder. Kimo wraps his arms around his much smaller boyfriend. He kisses the top of his head.

"So why did you wonder out here all by yourself?" Kimo asked softly. Shannon shrugged and sighed. He knew Kimo wouldn't be too happy with him for going out alone, it was his protective personality. It can't be helped. "I just want time to think."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Everything."

"I know the feeling."

Shannon turned to his boyfriend and laid his head on his shoulder, leaving their lips rather close. "Do you know how much I love you?" He asked him. Kimo grinned and softly kissed him. Shannon was the one to deepen the kiss. Kimo stroked his soft, blonde hair. Kimo laid back on the bench, pulling Shannon on top of him.

The kiss continued as Kimo slid his hands into Shannon's shirt and hoodie. Shannon jumped a bit as the cold hands touched his warm skin. Kimo giggled and continued to feel his boyfriend's curves. Shannon broke the kiss to breath, but Kimo immediately moved his lips down to his neck. Shannon sighed, falling into Kimo's touch, but suddenly, he jumped away.

"Kimo…" He said looking around, "We're in a park." Kimo smiled at his younger lover. "It's like midnight, Shannon Baby. Who's gonna see us?" Shannon nervously looked around as Kimo pulled him into his lap. "It's ok." Kimo whispered as he kissed him sweetly, "I promise…"

Shannon melted into Kimo's kiss. Kimo placed his hands back into Shannon's shirt, but this time, he didn't jump. Shannon slipped one of his hands into Kimo's shirt, but snuck his other hand down to his lower stomach, just above his pants. It was Kimo's turn to jump and Shannon's turn to smile. He slipped his hand all the way into Kimo's silky pajama pants and slowly started to stroke his nearly erect muscle. Kimo hummed a moan into Shannon's lips.

Kimo followed his boyfriend's lead as he slipped both of his hands into the back of Shannon's warm PJ pants. He gripped his ass tightly causing Shannon to let out a soft, sexy moan. Kimo shuddered at the sound, and started back to work on the small, purple mark on Shannon's neck.

As he worked, Shannon pulled harder on Kimo's fully erect member. Kimo gripped his wrist and pulls his hand away. Shannon whined a bit, but quickly forgot as Kimo wrapped his own hand around Shannon. "Ah! Kimo…" He fell into another kiss. Kimo lifted him up and flipped them, so that he was over his small lover. He used his free hand to push Shannon's pants down around his feet, and then did the same to his own.

Shannon shivered, and Kimo kissed down to his neck. He bit lightly and then crawled down his boyfriend's body. He nipple lightly on his hip before kissing the tip of his hard muscle. He slowly took him completely in his mouth and Shannon closed his eyes. Kimo bobbed his head expertly, and slowly swirled his touch around Shannon's begging hard on.

Shannon gripped the bench tightly as Kimo continued to suck on his hard. He used his other hand to hold Shannon's hand tightly. "Mmm! Kimo… Wait!" Shannon's hips bucked as he tried to break free from his lover's amazing lips.

"Kimo! I'm gonna…. Hmm!"

Shannon couldn't hold back anymore as he emptied himself into his lover's mouth. He was trying to catch his breath and Kimo rubbed the excess liquid on his fingers. He slowly pushed his index finger deep into Shannon's awaiting hole. Kimo kissed Shannon deeply before he could cry out. Shannon could still taste a trace of himself on Kimo's tongue. Kimo was pumping two fingers now and Shannon held him close.

"Mmm… Kimo… Please… I want you."

Kimo kissed his lover's cheek and positioned himself at his entrance. Kimo looked around, just to be sure, before turning his attention back to his shaken boyfriend. "Are you ready, Baby?" he whispered into his ear. Shannon took a deep breath and nodded. Kimo sunk himself into Shannon with one strong push.

"Ah! Kimo!" Shannon had a death hold on the bench as Kimo slowly pulled almost all the way out and then shoved himself back in. Shannon kissed his lover, trying to avoid screaming into the night. Kimo could feel the bench ever so slightly moving back and fourth with his thrusts.

"Mmm… Shannon Baby… I can't…"

Kimo held his breath as he moved in and out a few more times before loosing himself inside his small boyfriend. Shannon clung to him tightly as Kimo fell onto him. Kimo quickly got up and helped Shannon get dressed. He fixed his own clothes and looked down at his phone. "It's almost 2 a.m." he said quietly. Shannon kissed him before standing.

"I guess we should go back."

Kimo stood and wrapped his arm around his waist. "I guess so." Shannon started to walk, but Kimo pulled him back and kissed him passionately.

"I love you" he said, "please don't forget that."

Shannon held Kimo tightly and grinned. He kissed him slightly and stepped away. "Race you back?"

"What?" Shannon was already halfway out of the park. Kimo laughed: "Holy shit, I love this kid!"

He dashed after him, and the two lover's disappeared into the night they will never forget.


End file.
